The present invention relates, according to a first aspect thereof, to a method for multi-color painting thermoplastic articles of manufacture, in particular in the perfumery and cosmetic field.
According to a second a second aspect thereof, the invention also relates to an apparatus for carrying out the inventive painting method.
As is known, a problem yet to be solved in the perfumery and cosmetic field is to make thermoplastic articles of manufacture which, besides having target constructional and functional properties, also have good aesthetic qualities, such as original and pleasing colors and hue arrangements, which frequently constitute a strong incentive for a consumer to buy a perfumery article.
Among the above mentioned colors and hue arrangements, the most preferred ones by clients are not only the so-called “continuous” hues, that is of a single color type, but also the so-called “shaded” colors, which are obtained, for example, by combining in an overlapping manner and “shading” more colors, that is by suitably emphasizing or enfeebling each color of the color pattern or combination.
Up to now, in order to paint in multiple colors an article of manufacture of the above indicated type, it has been necessary to perform a plurality of painting operations or steps, the number of which corresponding to the number of the colors of the paints to be applied, and accordingly to the number of the painting system settings.
Moreover, to paint as desired an article of manufacture, the latter was rotated in a continuous manner through 360°, while driving it according to a horizontal line through the overall painting system or apparatus, the painting guns being held at respective fixed positions to deliver a single paint at a time.
Thus, the prior painting process required a very long operating time, with a consequent low yield in finished painted articles of manufacture.